Golden Reunion
by TheFireNerd
Summary: Stories after the war based off my play though of Verdant Wind. Might have some weird pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Real quick it me I've been off the map for a while but Its me** **FireNerd, this time doing stories based off the pairings in my playthroughs for each path. Also cut me some slack cause I wasn't aware of how the paired endings worked because this was my first so some might seem weird but I'm going to try to make them interesting. This first set is of course based on the Golden Deer path. Anyway enjoy and thanks for reading!**

Shamir and Byleth

While staring at the endless amount of paperwork all Byleth could do was sigh. " Claude, why did you leave this on me?" the leader of the newly united Fodlan thought out loud. It was a year after the war ended but the rebuilding effort is still nowhere near complete. With the war started by Edelgard it would be hard to see Fodlan to be anywhere near its prior greatness. " Edelgard…" He sighed, " She would've been a big help, Dimitrii too." He thought back to all the times that all three houses came together and enjoyed their time with each other. " I should visit the memorial. Maybe Shamir would want to go tomorrow?"

" Well what would you do without me there to protect you?" Byleth jumped as the mercenary seemed to appear from the shadows in his study. " Still surprised you should've expected that, if not then how would you be able to deal with an assassin?" she stated as she approached him. Byleth appreciated seeing her something about her presence soothes him.

" Well your not an assassin, it's nice to see that you got away from your duties to come and see me." He said with a smirk

" Well if only. However protecting you is my job. Anyway, I didn't come here as your guard but as your… wife" Shamir forced herself to say as she blushed. Even a year into their marriage she still finds it extremely hard to be romantic or affectionate in general but is build to it. However Byleth enjoys her meekness when it comes to her true feelings .

" Huh, you know I thought one day it would wear off but you are still adorable when it comes to romance."

" I'll cut you!" she said with her face flushed red.

Byleth smiled as he got up and approached her. The movement caused her to notice and tense up, no doubt due to her years of combat experience. When he was in front of her he pulled her into an embrace to cause her to relax. While relecent after a few seconds she squeezed him closer to herself. " Sorry I need something to help motivate me. I wanted to hold the two most special people in my life." he whispered to her as they both looked towards her stomach.

" You know I think I just heard a small beat from your heart, just now." She remarked after unwilling peeling herself from Byleth. She felt her safest while being held by her husband but her pride would never allow her to say that outwardly.

" Well hopefully, I can feel it losing it's control on me. Every since that battle with Solon." as he remembered the day he and Sothis, the goddess, gave her power to save him from the never ending darkness. " Anyway I need you to escort me somewhere tomorrow not as my guard though."

" The Memorial at Garreg Mach. I already knew its been awhile since we've been there" She said " I'll go but I have to make preprations so I'll see you at dinner." and with that she left the study leaving the smell of her faint lavender perfume._ I need to finish these reports or Seteth will have my head. _

The next day

" Ready to head out?" Byleth asked. He has been making food for the small walk since daybreak for him and Shamir. However, Shamir who is often ready to go in less than fifteen minutes is taking much longer than usual. " Hey! Shamir!" he called right outside their closet, " Are you ok?".

" Don't come in here." she said from behind the door. He could hear the small hint of frustration in her voice.

" I'm coming in."

" You do I'll hurt you!" she exclaimed.

Later

" I can't believe that you can't listen to any form of direction." Shamir said in mild disappointment. Byleth didn't say anything because he was still surprised. For the first time since their wedding Shamir is wearing a black dress that ended a few inches below her knees. While it was a modest he was still surprised by the simple fact that she decided to where it. " Stop staring damnit." she said snapping him out of his daze.

" Sorry, you look good though." He said causing her to blush. " Anyway there's the hill right there." The hill he pointed at overlooked Garreg Mach with a stone slab with a willow tree next to it.

Upon reaching the slab Byleth placed a hand on the slab while Shamir placed a bundle of Gladiolus' in front of it. On the slab where the house crest for the students who lost their lives during the war as he remembered his interactions with them. Tricking Bernadetta with false cake, Duedue and Ashe's help in the kitchen, scolding Linhardt for napping and Caspar for being a distraction, and Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid sharing a meal after a long training session. After a moment that felt like years Shamir placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to come back to the present.

" Sorry let's eat now." to which her only response was a small nod. As they were about to eat underneath the willows branches they heard a horse trodding nearby.

" Come on Dorte, we are almost there. I know you're getting old but just a little bit more, that's it." said a soft almost whisper like voice. This caused both of them to perk up to be met with a blue haired woman. "Professor?"

" Marianne?" both of them asked, which caused her to nod. " Goddess it feels like forever!" Byleth said as he stood up just then he heard something abnormal.

" Get down!" Shamir said as she intercepted and pinned a vaguely human figure that fell from the tree. " Wait, what the hell?"

" Well, it's nice to see you again Shamir. Tell me is this a traditional greeting in Dagda of just your own special one? Also I never thought I would see you in a dress while pinning me down, too bad we are both faithful to our spouses, huh."

" Wait I know that voice.." Byleth said just before the pinned figure called out

" Hey Tech, how have you been?" exclaimed a happy voice that belonged to his good good friend

" Claude?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's me again so I was clearing my computer when I found this and remembered that I was making a story so if anyone was waiting that entirely my fault. Any way I decided to try doing the normal bittersweet moments I was planning on doing and then at some point less than wholesome things were written. I've marked where they start and end so you can avoid them if you don't want to read them **_

Claude and Marianne

" So Tech, How have you been?" Claude asked his old teacher and friend. " I mean it's been a year and you don't look too stressed out with rebuilding Fodlan." Claude continued to jest at Byleth while taking a sandwich that Shamir had offered him.

" Well it would be a bit easier if someone would offer his help." Byleth said with playful annoyance.

" Hey! I had things back in Almyra to take care of. Up until a month ago I was there, and honestly I didn't want to leave it but I did promise someone to meet with them every now and then. I also wanted to assess the state of this place and see if it was a total wreck." He jested as he snuck a quick look at the blue haired girl currently feeding the old horse that she often tended to. " Also Shamir!"

" Hmm."

" I never expected you to be that heavy! Did you gain weight?" he asked " Woah! How did you know I hate crust on my sandwich!" He said nervously as he checked himself to see if the knife that was thrown managed to cut him.

" Make another comment like that and you will have the closest shave available." Shamir said nonchantly as she took a bite of her own sandwich.

" Huh, wait. Tech don't tell me. Is she"

" PFFT, you can tell!?" Byleth exclaimed uncharacteristically

" Hmmm, is something wrong with Shamir? I could always treat her if she needs any care." Said Marianne in her normal quiet voice.

" No I don't think this is something you can cure Marianne. I estimate that the problem will solve itself in about nine months at least." Claude said while Marianne made a slightly confused face.

" How could you tell?" Shamir asked in almost impressed voice.

" Well for one, Your senses aren't at 100% or you would have noticed me in the willow. It's like your body is forcibly holding back and with the added weight, well it was simple after taking all that into account. So did I hit the nail on the head?" He asked with a satisfied grin.

" Yes I'm pregnant congratulations your prize is some tea." She said as she handed a cup to Claude and Marianne

" Congratulations!" Marianne said with a happy tone to her voice. The day went on long as the four shared stories of what they were doing in the past year.

After a few hours the four had finished all the tea and food Claude laid on the ground soaking the warm spring air. " Oh hey Tech, one question why did you bring so much food? I mean it was only supposed to be you two right?" He asked as he leaned up to see his friends sad face.

" It was for them. I was going to burn an offer for them." Byleth said while sadly looking at the slab nearby. " I wish they were all here to see this new peace." he said.

" Well Tech, I'm sure they are touched by your kindness. But honestly knowing Edelgard she would've marched here herself and forced you to change the whole political structure, and Dimitri, well he would be pleased with this world you created." Claude said with a bitter smile. Honestly he also wanted everyone here together but then where would they be? In the same place as before. No change and a world full of ignorant people still acting like everything is ok.

" Well, I don't think the war was completely terrible. I mean look what it did to all of us, we formed bonds that can never be separated. In my experience the war taught me that it's not okay for me to die. It gave me a purpose. If I died, who would be there to mend peoples injuries? Because of it I opened up and let you guys and everyone else into my past, and instead of being horrified you all helped me and promised to stay with me. To me it's a bittersweet event, even if it was more bitter than sweet." Marianne confessed to everyone. Everyone had been taken aback by this sudden confession and wisdom.

" You know your right Marianne. Wise beyond your years. In fact Tech!"

" Huh?''

" Do you have any free time this week because I believe a class reunion is in order." Claude announced. " In fact I won't take no for an answer this is happening, let's get these invitations written I can deliver them in a flash."

"Heh, I guess we are going to see old friends again?" Byleth smiled while holding Shamir's hand.

" This is going to be exhausting isn't?" she said with a sigh that seemed to betray her feeling of excitement to see her friends.

" If it wasn't going to be where would the fun be huh, mommy to be!" Claude said with a smile

Later That night

Marianne finally returned to the room that Byleth had Seteth prepared for her. She felt a sense of nostalgia as she sat down on the neatly made bed. " Back at Garreg Mach, huh." she thought out loud, " Between seeing the professor, Claude, and Dorte this has been a good day." she recounted the days until only one thing was on her mind. " Claude…."

" Hey, Marianne? You there?" asked a familiar voice

" C Claude, yes I am here." she answered as she went to open the door to open it. " Come in please." she said with a smile.

" Thanks, you know it's been a while hasn't?"

" Yes it has."

They sat in silence while sneaking looks at each other. " So yeah, how have you been?" Claude asked in an attempt to break the silence.

" Good just rebuilding and help those who need aid..." she said while looking at the floor. Before she knew it, Claude started his plan and kissed her. While surprised Marianne didn't fight back from the sudden assault instead she parryed his exploring tongue. After having a small battle Claude conceded defeat and retreated.

Before Marianne knew it Claude had her pinned to the bed as both shared a lustful look. " Are you sure you want to do this, you know most people wait until marriage?" Claude asked in a jokingly way but filled with concern.

" I know, but who knows how long it will take for us to have an official marriage." she said as she took off her gloves to show a wedding band given to her by the man who currently had her pinned. " Even if no one knows we are still husband and wife." She stated with a blush.

" Well Marianne, someones full of quotes today. And since I have your consent." Claude said to his lover

_**Beginning of non wholesome content**_

" Wait Ahhh! Not so sudden." Marianne said in between the pleasure she experienced as Claude massaged her breast. Claude on the other hand continued his surprise attack on his lover, already working his way out clothes while lovingly assaulting her neck with a flurry of kisses. After slipping out of his shirt Marianne drank in the sight of his fit upper body, another product of the bittersweet war she spoke of earlier.

" Hey! Come on it's embarrassing if its just me striping!" Claude said with a chuckle but Marianne noticed the blush on his face and giggled. " Wait, what's so funny?" he asked

" Well, I never thought you were one to be embarrassed easily!" she said jokingly will slipping out of her everyday dress down to her underwear.

" Oh that's it!" Claude said mischievously as he unhooked the pale blue bra causing her ample assets to be released. Even though hers wasn't as large as Hilda's her breasts were still quite large. He caused a quiet moan as he took one into his mouth, lightly nipping at her nipple while still massaging her other breast lightly pinching it as well. This drove Marianne crazy causing her moans to get louder and louder.

" Claude… I going to to…" She couldn't even finish her sentence before her climax leaving a wet stain on her panties.

He smiled after seeing his plan work flawlessly as he made his way down between her legs. Slowly he began removing the wet cloth from her shaved pussy, Causing the girl to blush. " Well thanks for the meal!" he said as he slid his tongue into her. He didn't know how to explain the taste other than intoxicating as he began to explore. While Claude was pleasuring her, Marianne couldn't formulate words to express her feelings as well, instead settling for her soft moaning and protest if Claude even dared to stop.

Before she knew she had climaxed again this time squirting her juices on the blankets while Claude prepared for the main event, his erect manhood positioned at her entrance. No words were said as he slowly entered her causng her to squirm and arch her back at this new feeling. The deeper he went he could feel her walls holding onto his dick causing himself to grunt at the tightness. " Hey, are you ok?'' Claude asked, only able to nod Marianne shook yes. " Ok I going to start." from there he began to thrust causing her to moan uncontrollably. Even Claude joined as her pussy refused to let go with each outward motion. The two shared passionate kisses as Claude thrusted into Marianne deepest parts.

" Damn, I'm close." he said as he began to pick up speed causing both of them to become loud enough to wake up the neighbors, if there were any. With one final thrust he released into her womb causing Marianne to moan loudly before becoming slack from her own orgasim. The two laid closer than ever and falling asleep in each others arms

_**Ending of non wholesome content**_

" Alright everyone ready to go!" Exclaimed Claude, " You all know who your seeking get these letters out ASAP!"

" Right!" exclaimed his battalion as they flew away in search of the rest of the Golden Deers

" Hey Claude." Byleth said as he strolled through the courtyard.

" Yeah , Tech?"

" Keep it down next time."

Next Lorenz & Hilda


	3. Chapter 3

Lorenz and Hilda

Hilda looked out the window of the carriage to see nothing but well traveled roads that lead any which way and wildlife. Often she would enjoy days like this, away from the Gloucester and Goneril estates with her lover Lorenz but while she kept sneaking glances at him she noticed that he was preoccupied with work. In an effort to snap him out of his work induced trance she sighed loudly, she knows that he is only working to make life better for her and his subjects. _That guy_ she thought as she got lost in her own thoughts, about a day ago Lorenz received a letter from none other than the professor. It was an invitation to reunion at Garegg Mach upon receiving the news she prepared immediately in a hurry in an excited mood so she could see all her old friends. Of course they kept in touch with letters but only so much can be conveyed in a letter.

" Hilda, what would you do in this situation? Apparently the commoners would like to expand their fields in an effort to increase food production, however this plan would need an agreement with Ordelia territory while also taking away from our relief efforts." Lorenz asked " I'm torn because both help the common folk however people are complaining that the relief is taking too long, they claim that they aren't the first priority of my agenda." he said with a hint of hurt in his voice. Hilda turned to see him look at her with pleading eyes. She knows that he cares for his people maybe too much but all his decisions are based on the effects that it has on the common folk.

She took his hand into hers, " Well if we take our food production into account you see that we wouldn't need to focus on that as much as the relief. I mean, what would the point be if our infrastructure can't handle the needs of the people. So I let them know you will start negotiations with Ordelia but until a solution can be agreed on all efforts will continue with the relief." She said and noticed he was staring. "What?"

" Oh, it's just your answer actually surprised me. When did you become a politician?" Lorenz asked with a slight tilt in his head

"Well when there was no foreseeable end to the war I had to make sure I was ready to take control of Goneril, so politics would naturally have to be learned.'' Hilda said as she started to start taking care of her hair after being in the carriage for a day. " Anyway, driver how far is Garreg Mach?" she asked through the hole in next to Lorenz's head.

" Actually it is within viewing distance my lady. If I had to guess we will arrive just after noon, we have already sent a messenger to notify us of our arrival."

" That is good but actually lets make a stop at the monument first though.'' asked Hilda

"I don't see why not?" Lorenz replied.

Later at the monument

Lorenz stepped out of the carriage with a stretch and breathed in the fresh air. The air was always better near Garreg Mach, he looked out at the open fields and smiled.

" What's with the face?" Hilda asked as she stretched. Now Lorenz was focused on Hilda. She was wearing light travel clothes with an expensive necklace with a pink gem that reminded him of her hair. He also took a moment to analyze her, it was no secret everyone knew that Hilda was beautiful. Between her body and charm she could have an entire army fight for whatever cause she wished. " Hey, you're kinda drooling." she told him.

"Ah I'm sorry, I lost my composer." his said as he tried to clear his unsavory thoughts from his head and walked to the monument. He sat in front of it and offered a prayer to his friends. He recalled a time after the battle of the eagle and lion when he and Ferdinand shared a cup of tea, he remembered his sadness counting him among the dead at the Battle of the Bridge of Myrddin. He looked over at Hilda who wore a melancholic face. " Does it still haunt you, Dimitri I mean."

She sighed " Yeah, he was so crazy. I mean Edelgard was indeed evil but for him to sacrifice all of his friends and himself in a last ditch attack to try to kill her. He had to know that he wasn't going to win." She said with a sorrowful look.

" I fear that Dimitri seemed lost for far too long. No man in his sane state of mind would send childhood friends to their deaths." He said as he shared her sorrow. While Dimitri was a noble whatever happened to cause his hatred broke him a long time ago. It left a sour taste in Lorenz's mouth._ Nobles should save the commoners, not send them to their deaths! _" Come, let's head to the monastery."

" Yeah I can't wait to see the professor and everyone!" Hilda said with a spark of enthusiasm.

At The monstarry gates

" PROFESSOR!" Hilda yelled as she brought Byleth and Shamir into a large hug. " I've missed you two so much!" she said as she released the two from her stranglehold of a hug. " You two look good despite fixing all Fodlan." she said with a giggle.

" It's nice to see you as well Hilda, it's been too long," said Shamir with a smile at the woman.

" Yes you and Lorenz are both sights for sore eyes." Byleth stated " How are you two?"

" Well, things could be better Professor. Rebuilding two territories is difficult enough but trying to keep the masses satisfied as well is seemingly impossible but we are working though it." Lorenz said with a pompous attitude. " But we are so very glad to see you two again."

" U-uh hey Professor when lunch will be served, I'm not here to complain but I am starving!" Hilda sayed, causing Shamir to sigh " What? You know it takes a lot of energy to get here you know."

" Unfortunately Lunch has been devoured by yours truly, but I do have some of these snacks for you Hilda!" Claude said, while seemingly appearing from the shadows, while being followed by Marianne.

" MARIANNE! Oh my gods it's so good to see you again." Hilda said hugging her

" Uh hey Hilda please put me down, please!" Marianne said with an embarrassed smile

" Claude, was this all your scheme?" Lorenz asked as he approached him

" Of course it was you think Teach would've thought of this idea!" he said with a light laugh as he shared a hand shake with his friend.

" Hey you guys come on Lunch is being served. Me and Shamir were going to eat in the garden you are free to join if you want to."

" I think I speak for everyone when I say of course we are gonna join you!" said Claude with his signature grin.

Later that day

" Ah, finally time to rest." Lorenz said as he sat down on a guest bed prepared for him. He hadn't realized it but they spent the day with their old classmates joking and sharing stories. Before he had retired Byleth had told him that due to how many people might be visiting he and Hilda would be sharing a room. _Just don't be loud ! _he joked before leaving. _To be honest I'm nervous. Me and Hilda have never shared a room much less a bed! _He always wanted to wait until their marriage but here they are now. _I hope she isn't bothering Marianne too bad. I know she can be a handful. _After their dinner meals the women retreated to the sauna together, although they wanted to share a drink, Byleth had business to deal with causing them to postpone it.

" Oh my I can't believe how nice that was, we desperately need one! I can feel my skin radiating." Hilda said as she walked in.

" Is that so?" Lorenz asked as he turned to face her instantly causing an enormous heat to rise to his face. The first thing he noticed was her hair, he had never witnessed Hilda's hair down but he wished she always would due to how beautiful the sight was to behold. He then, of course, noticed her breast. It was no secret that she had the largest out of almost everyone in Garregg Mach at the time but something about them just called his attention. The last thing he noticed was her thighs, they were well toned and rather large. Even though he only looked for a second the image will be in the back of his mind for the rest of his life

" H hey why were you gawking at me just now?" she asked in a playful tone.

" Uh it's just I was under the notion that you were going to be more clothed when you got back here. Did you seriously walk the grounds like that?" He asked her as the scent of roses filled the room.

" Shamir taught me some secrets to get here and there without being detected, plus I didn't grab my nightgown before I left." she said as she grabbed her thin pink dress and began to slip into it, causing Lorenz to struggle to look anywhere when he desperately wanted to watch her. " Hey could you help me tie this? I can't reach one of the strings to do it myself."

This caused Lorenz's heart to pound, even though it was no secret they were a couple they had never kissed or shared a room due to his restraint to wait until they were wedded, but now it seems that the goddess is testing him. " S sure, if I can be of assistance." He said as he nervously got up and approached her. He began by shakingly grabbing the string in between her shoulder blades and began to tie it, all while becoming intoxicated by her perfume. " Is that okay?"

Hilda answered only with a mischievous smile and before he knew it Lorenz's mouth was invaded by his love. Not quite sure how exactly they got to this turn of events, Lorenz had just accepted it and began to explore her mouth. After a passionate kiss they seperated and Hilda began to laugh. "You know, I was wondering if you actually cared for me or was just afraid to make the first move so I went ahead and found my answer."

" Wait did you truly question my love!?" Lorenz asked in a sad tone

" Of course, we have been together for a year now, and that was our first kiss! Who wouldn't? But I have come to the conclusion that you do actually love me." she said with a playful smirk. He couldn't believe what he had heard, he thought he was being a gentleman but now he has seen that he wasn't. Instead he was causing unneed woes in his lovers life.

" I'm truly sorry Hilda, I never knew." He said as he took her hand and squeezed.

" Well you could always make it up to me."

" How is that?" He asked and within an instance he got his answer

_**Non-wholesome**_

Before he knew it Hilda had once again assaulted his mouth, unlike last time however it seemed different. After pinning him down her tongue retreated as she began by mounting him, all the while removing her dress leaving her in her black underwear. Lorenz's body then moved on his own as he started undressing, before he realized what exactly happened he was completely nude. Hilda gave a mischievous giggle before descending upon it and taking it into her mouth.

This caused Lorenz to moan from the sensation of her mouth upon his dick, he then began to question himself if Hilda was a virgin due to her technique. He was also amazed by the fact that it seemed she had no gag reflex as she took it deep until she was at the end of the shaft. He also noticed her eyes as she looked up curious to see his reaction. " I'm at my limit…" he managed to say before he came, lucky Hilda had already released it. As he came he got most of it on Hilda's face.

" Hey! That wasn't very noble of you!" she exclaimed as she began to wipe his seed from her cheek and taste it. " Honestly, to think you would do that to me, well I guess I'll have my revenge soon." she said as she released the clamp on her bra causing her ample breast to drop. Lorenz was watching her intently before she said, " Nope, you haven't earned it yet, not until I get some pleasure myself." as she slipped out of her panties.

Before he could protest Hilda had already positioned herself on his face allowing him to breath but mainly to pleasure her, it was then his instincts took over once again. Using his fingers, Lorenz gave a light pinch to her stiff clit as he began to explore her pussy. He couldn't think due to her intoxicating scent but her moans were conformation that his technique was working. Lorenz continued the process until he felt a slight twitching coming from her pussy.

Hilda was barely able to stop moaning when she told him to keep going while she came. She wanted Lorenz to feel what it was like when someone came on his face. After she was done she dismounted and then came under assault by the noble with a lust filled kiss. Before she knew it he was in control as he sucked on her breast causing her to once again moan. Soon after starting, he stopped. Lorenz had picked her up causing a playful shriek from Hilda as he positioned his dick in front of her pussy. " May I?" he asked with a lustful look into her eyes.

" Why of course," Hilda said before he penetrated her. When he did she threw her head back in ecstasy from the new sensation. While it was painful at first, she felt pleasure greater than the pain as she was moaning in tune to his thrust. Lorenz wasn't holding back either as he thrusted he began to squeeze her perfect ass. _I wonder,_ he thought before he gave it a smack, causing a surprised noise as she tightened around his shaft causing a sensation so great it caused him to cum into her deepest parts. Not completely satisfied Hilda's hips continued until she was absolutely sure she had milked him dry, and then shared a passionate kiss as they both slumped from being exhausted falling asleep in each others arms.

_**Kinda long I know but once I started the words just kinda flowed out you know? Anyway I think I only have one pair left sadly, As I mentioned before this was before I realized how the character endings worked and I just keep supporting and ending up with a lot of non-paired characters ( Like Leonie, Lysithea, Seteth, and Flayn) which will progress the actual plot of this series. Might go back and make a Byleth x Shamir Lemon but I think this will be the final one. Anyway stay tuned and thanks for reading**_

Next Raphael and Ignatz__


End file.
